Ancestry of The Powers
by Wolfeather101
Summary: What would it be like to go into the past and see Danny's ancestry? What adventures did they have? How alike are they really? Join me into the past and see much more than you would expect. What if the powers Danny has is because of the powers of his ancestor, and how did that come to be? Dumb summary, but please just read the trailer in the first chapter.
1. Story Trailer

**_IMPORTANT!_** **A/N: I will not post a chapter right now for this story, but I will give a story trailer for it since its not out yet. This has almost nothing about Danny Phantom, but it shows what I would think would be his ancestor in my opinion. Over all, it's just the shows ancestors and their adventures. If you have any questions, any at all, either PM me, or review them and I will get to you as soon as I can. So, Danny's ancestor would be Colton, Jazz's ancestor is Angel, Tucker's would be Kailin, Sam's would be Nick(nicholas), and they have their own friend, Cheyenne. Enjoy the trailer!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _As they turned the corner, the two instantly went back, panicking silently. Angel slowly turned over to her brother, and gave him a 'stay here' gesture. He understood and nodded. When she turned the corner again, she gasped._

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _Burning. The smell of smoke in the air. That's all he remembered of that night. Nick, or Nicholas, sat against a tree at the border of the woods. He coughed, and tears once again came to his eyes. The smoke in his clothes, hair, and on his bare skin, that didn't help either._

 _A twig snapped, causing Nick to jump, and look around, green eyes wide in fear. He tried to hide in the tree, but still, the rustling noise only became louder. Giving up, Nick leaned his head sideways into the tree and scrunched his eyes closed, almost shaking._

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _Colton once again narrowed his eyes at the man. "I ask again, who are you?!" The stranger laughed, taking off his hood, while Colton's eyes widened. Staring back at him, was the man, who just happened to look exactly like he did in the face, only a lot more insane, if the slit pupils gave anything away. The man smirked. "Don't you see, I_ am _you. Only that's not my name anymore. I prefer... hmm, how about Paradox?"_

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _"Nick, snap out of it! This isn't you! Paradox has you under his control! Try to remember, please..." But Nick kept on advancing towards them, the red light still in his eyes. He charged up a fire ball into his fist, and slammed it into Kailin, knocking him out on the ground. Cheyenne, Kolby, and Angel backed up more, they needed to get out of there, fast. The only sign of Nick's resistance to the mind control was the the red light twitching in his pupils. He was still in there, somewhere._

 _Cheyenne kept trying to get through to him. "Nicholas, please remember... we believe in you, all of us. And if you snap out of it, we can get through to Colton too. Just come back to us... we care about you, has Paradox ever done anything that makes you happy? Just remember, and you'll be fine... you'll be fine..." Nicholas had faltered in his steps, staring in front of him blankly, as if trying to think of something that's so far away._

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _"That was not his doing," Angel said. "It must've been from the gem. Only he and Colton touched it." Cheyenne and Kailin agreed, but Kolby still looked confused. "What gem? How does that connect to anything?" He asked._

 _"Before we called you, we received a mission to retrieve a powerful stone. Phenomenon said that it was ancient, and had magic, so Colton and Nick thought since they had powers, they would be able to touch it and get the stone out before something bad happened. Of course, after they took it, the building started to fall, so we had to hurry. Thankfully everyone got out okay, but afterwards, I noticed the stone flashed a bright red, and neither Nick nor Colton have been the same since." Angel explained, and Kolby paled._

 _"What are we going to do?" Kailin asked, and it was silent in a heartbeat. The unanswered question seemed to ring in everyone's ears. What could they do? They couldn't just leave two of their strongest teammates to be controlled by Paradox._

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **A/N: Okay.. short. Oh well. Again guys, if you have questions, please PM or review me and ill answer that as soon as I can, and at the best of my ability. Once I finish Chapter One, i'll have it up as soon as I can. Bye!**


	2. Prologue: the Beginning

**A/N: I'm not going to say anything until the end.**

The Beginning

It started out as an easy day for five-year-old Colton. Sure, it was raining and thunder boomed a while away, but everything else was going his way, even school wasn't half bad as it had always been. The ride was unnaturally quiet on the way home. The only sound was the rain pelting the bus that seemed to go so slowly down the road.

He and his older sister, Angel, finally got off the bus at their stop. When they got to the front door of their house they discovered the door was already slightly ajar. The two shared a slightly worried look, they knew their parents wouldn't just leave it like that, something had happened. Angel put a finger to her lips; a universal way of saying, _"Be_ _quiet."_ Colton nodded, and the siblings crept into the house.

As they turned the corner, the two instantly went back, gasping quietly. Angel slowly turned over to her brother and gave him the 'stay here' gesture. He understood and nodded as Angel turned the corner again and went into the room. Her mother and father lay there sprawled out, in different positions. They looked like they were asleep, but they weren't breathing. Angel instinctively knew what to do and quickly listened for heartbeats, a pulse, _anything. None._

Angel slowly backed up, not believing that they were... _no_. She couldn't even think it. Without a word she sprinted to Colton, grabbing his wrist and running out the door dragging him along with her and into the woods, ignoring his confused protests.

Colton finally got her to stop, somewhere deep in the woods. He immediately bombed her with questions, "What's going on? Why did you take us here? And why are you _crying?"_ His voice cracked at the end, his answer to the last question went without saying as he looked her in the eye and shook his head, refusing to believe it.

Angel didn't even hear her brother's questions. The reality burned in her mind, and the adrenaline got away from her along with all the sadness. Blackness tugged the end of her vision and before she knew it, she blacked out.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Burning. The smell of smoke in the air. The fires blinding him as he tried to call out, and get out. Memories haunted him and there was nothing five-year old Nicholas could do about it. He sat against a tree at the border of a forest. Nick coughed, and tears once again came to his eyes. The smoke in his clothes, in his orange-blonde hair, and on his bare skin, that didn't help either.

A twig snapped, causing Nick to jump, and look around, green eyes wide in fear. He tried hiding in the tree,but still, the rustling noise only became louder. Giving up, Nick leaned his head sideways into the tree, and scrunched his eyes closed, almost shaking.

But instead of any beast that may have befallen him, a young African-American boy, about four, walked across. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked curiously. But before either of them could say anything else, Nicholas passed out.

The boy, Kailin, quickly ran back deeper into the woods. "Oakfur, come quickly!" Kailin called running to the tribe. Oakfur was their healer, and Kailin's mentor. You see, the tribe was made up so-called "mythical creatures'', most of them satyrs and centaurs. Oakfur himself was a satyr, and had raised Kailin since he was a baby. He had dark curly brown hair and kind electric green eyes too. Kailin looked up to him as a father.

"What's the rush?" He asked softly. Kailin tugged at his shirt cloth. "I found an injured boy at the border of the forest, but he passed out. I think he's still bleeding! It looks like he's been in a fire!" Oakfur's face became serious at once. "Show me." He said, and they

dashed off, Oakfur bringing his bag of supplies.

"Over here, quickly!" Kailin shouted, following the trail he had used when he found Nick. They dodged branches and roots, Kailin almost tripping throughout the journey. Finally they made it to a clearing, and Nick was still there, leaning against tree, breathing deeply in his sleep. Oakfur slowly and gently picked him up, minding his burns. He seemed troubled, a characteristic not often seen on Oakfur's face. "Bring me some moss," He said. "I'll need to treat him here, and he needs something soft to lay on." Kailin nodded, running off.l

The satyr kneeled down and looked the boy over. He needed some gauze on his arms, and maybe one on his leg. His breathing was regular, which was a good sign, and he didn't look like he had a concussion of any kind, so he would probably get a name when the boy woke up. He needed some rest now though, and as soon as he was treated, they would bring him to the tribe to rest. Kailin was back soon enough with a big clump of moss, just enough for the boy to lay on.

Oakfur picked each gauze out after setting the boy on the moss, and carefully treated the boy until his burns were covered. Oakfur gently picked the unconscious boy up, and said to Kailin. "I'm going to get him somewhere to sleep, get some extra clothing, he can't stay in these smoky ones." They set off towards the tribe, wondering what was to come.

Kailin ran off to get spare clothes, and Oakfur wondered out loud as he laid the strange boy down in one of the moss beds. "Why are you so different, little one?" He said, confused. "Why is it I smell the DNA of a dragon on you?"

 **Me: Okay, so this is actually a chapter, I'm not going to bore you with anymore introductions. I have been very busy lately, and this is only a prologue so it's going to be short, and I'm not into angsty type things, but since it's nearing Halloween, and this is the only way I could start something like this without them running away, I thought that would be perfect. Okay, so next chapter will be probably about like 11 years later, and an insight of what happened during that. Anyways, say hi to Paradox! He's my bad guy OC, and you'll see how he connects to the main story soon.**

 **Paradox(insanely): Hi, victims! Hahahaha! Don't read this story for the sake of my insanity! In fact, writer, stop making this story right now!**

 **Me: -_- Oh would you just be quiet. Why should I listen to you? You're supposed to be the insane one.**

 **Paradox(faking seriousness): To be, or not to be. Is that a question? The real question is, why should _I_ listen to _you?_**

 **Me(grumbles): Anywho, please tell me what you think! I'll deal with this crazy! *drags Paradox away***

 **Paradox(laughing): You can't run from me forever! I'll get you framers yet! Ahahahahahaahha!**

 **Me: Bye!**


	3. REWRITE WARNING! Please READ ALL!

**Hi...**

 **(Gets glared at)**

 **Yeah, I know it's been a long time... I've had a lot of tests brought up to me by God and I still had to get over writer's block as well..**

 **And no, this is not an update either *nervously shuffles* I'm here to say that I'm completely redoing this story, a new name, New characters, semi different plotline...**

 **First of all the new story I might actually make into a novel, since the characters aren't really THAT related to Danny Phantom but if anybody wants to have a crossover with it, it could be them looking at their alternate selves. Which is how I'm actually gonna connect my story to, at the end, and I was doing ancestors, but thanks to NiqueYue, I've changed my mind. So a shout out to NiqueYue!**

 **And for people who have read my other story, Brother of War, you will see that I am going to do things differently now that I'm a more experienced writer...**

 **The supposed rewrite of this will be posted a while from now, as I have yet to actually finish the first chapter, since I want it connected to my prologue when I do, and that will take time.**

 **Please, please review, or at least support me on this. I'm trying to change my horrible writing to something better.**

 **~Wolf**


End file.
